


i see clear skies

by softbrio



Series: brio one shots [11]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Soft Beth Boland/Rio, Soft Rio (Good Girls), idk what else to tag, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: inspired by the bts pic and rumor of a plane crash in season 4. of course i had to put it in my established relationship series
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio one shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	i see clear skies

If Rio has known that he’d be sitting in front of the television right now, stomach in knots, he wouldn’t believe it. He also wouldn’t have let the woman he loves out of his sight. 

_“You sure you’ll be okay?” Rio asked for the third time. Dean couldn’t take the kids, which meant that Rio had to stay home with them while he sent Beth on a business trip. Without him._

_“I'll be fine,” Beth replied, “Dags will be with me. Don’t worry.”_

_“You know why I worry,” she walked towards him, grabbing his hand while giving a look._

_“I know,” she told him, “but I’ll be fine. And I’ll call you every day.”_

_“Every hour,” Rio said._

_“Funny,” Beth replied as he brought her in closer, wrapping his arms around her. “I love you so much.”_

_“I love you 3000,”_

_“Okay, you need to tell the kids no the next time they want to watch that movie, it’s getting ridiculous,” Beth said, starting to walk away. Rio caught her hand, bringing her back against him, resting his chin on her shoulder._

_“You see that right there?” he asked, motioning towards the mirror._

_“What?”_

_“That badass woman right in front of me?” Rio replied as Beth let out a laugh. “That’s my world. Don’t do anything dumb.” He turned her around to bring her in for a kiss, Dags walking in right after._

_“Ready?” Beth walked out of the room as he walked closer to him._

_“Don’t let anything happen to her,” he said._

_“I won’t,”_

Suddenly his brain was scattering. Had he even told her that he loves her? He did, before she left and every single day on the phone. 

_“I packed for the wrong weather,” Beth said into the phone. Rio chuckled, moving his phone to his other ear._

_“Cold?” he asked._

_”Not cold enough,” she had been sent to the one place where it was actually somewhat warm. Detroit weather was no match for it. “How are the kids doing?” she asked._

_“They’re fine, ma,” he told her, “stop stressing.”_

_“I’m sorry, you know I get like this,”_

_“Every single time they go to carman’s, I know,” Rio said, gaining a chuckle from Beth. “Miss that laugh.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Miss your smile even more,” his reply wanted to make Beth sob over the phone._

_“Tomorrow,” she told him, “I’m tired, I’m gonna go.” she added after a little bit._

_“Love you,”_

_“Love you more,”_

And now he was here, the headline of the news seemed to look bigger the more he stared at it. He couldn’t call Annie or Ruby, he couldn’t freak them out. But Mick was right there as soon as he saw the news, it wasn’t even ten minutes after Rio saw it himself. 

_American Airlines flight from Oregon crashes right outside of Michigan_

No matter how hard he tried, Rio couldn’t get away from the tv. He was glued to it since he first saw it. 

“You should try calling,” Mick’s voice snapped him out of the trance he was in. He chucked and shook his head. 

“No use,” he replied. 

“You try it already?” 

“Nah,” 

“Then how do you know?” Rio’s head dropped lower as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Cause if she’s okay there’s probably no signal anywhere and if she’s not then,” his voice broke at the sound of him saying what he didn’t want to be true out loud. Then his mind went to the kids, and what he would tell him. All he would see was her face when he looked at Emma as he broke all of their hearts. 

"Rio?" his head snapped up, turning to be faced with Kenny. He was the oldest, and he was also the only one that would understand. He had his phone in his hand, turning it so Rio could see, showing a screen with the news. "Was this mom's flight?" he asked.

"I don't know," he told him. _I hope not,_ is what he wanted to say. 

"Do you want me to call my dad? He could pick us up just to get us out of here," 

"Nah," Rio replied, not wanting to deal with Dean in the midst of all of this, "just keep 'em upstairs." 

Kenny nodded, still looking down and not moving. "I never came down to say goodbye," he admitted. Rio noticed tears forming in the teen's eyes. He reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, she's okay," he said, knowing he had to take his own advice, "you gotta be strong. For all of us." Kenny nodded, turning around to run back up the steps. Rio let out a breath.

"Should we call h-" Mick started before he got interrupted.

"Can't freak 'em out," Rio told him, "we call them, there's gonna be a whole ass crowd around here." 

Silence fell across the entire house, the only bit of noise being the kids upstairs. Half of Rio’s mind was still thinking about what he was going to tell them, the other half thinking about Beth. About how the last time he saw her, he should of held her tighter, kissed her deeper. He should have never let her go. And for the first time in awhile, tears formed at his eyes. He tried blinking rapidly in attempt to get rid of them. He rarely cried, the last time probably being when Marcus was born. 

And he just wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to hear her tell him it was okay. That everything would be okay. So he pulled his phone out, scrolling through the videos in his camera roll. 

_“What are you doing?” Beth laughed from the driver’s seat. The camera turned to capture them both in the frame, like a selfie._

_“I’m makin’ a vlog,” he replied._

Rio cringed at the sound of his own voice.

_”I don’t think the kids should see us practically committing a crime right now,” she replied, “not to mention if the feds get their hands on your phone.”_

_“You’re no fun,” he told her, “hear that kids? Your momma is a buzzkill.”_

Rio swiped to the next video he had, smiling at the sight of it being the one he took the first morning when they went to Disney. 

_“Look who finally decided to wake up,” Rio said, moving hair out of Beth’s face._

_“If you don’t cool it with the camera I’m taking it from you,” she said tiredly._

_“I’m just makin’ memories, yeah?”_

_“Okay, but can we do it without a camera shoved in my face like you’re the paparazzi,” Beth responded as the camera cut off._

Rio remembered that morning after he cut the video.

_“I’m your paparazzi,” he replied, pulling her in for a kiss._

_“Let me go back to sleep now,” she said, trying to roll back over before Rio rolled on top of her, causing her to let out a laugh._

_“Not on my watch,” he said as he softly kissed her neck._

He was thankful, at least, for the insane amount of videos and pictures. All the times that either her or the kids complained and tried to run away didn’t stop him. And he’s grateful for that right now. 

_“Rio,” Beth laughed, walking around the kitchen island._

_“What? You said take a picture it’ll last longer,” he replied, “so I’m taking a video.”_

_“Why are you even taking a video?” she asked._

_“I said you look good and you said no, so I’m taking this to prove it to you,”_

_“And that’s why I said take a picture,” she laughed, “no need to be extra.”_

_“Oh baby, you know I’m always extra,” he replied._

_“I hate you,”_

And so Rio finally built up enough courage. But part of him also knew that he would be crushed by the outcome. He knew he had to do it though, even if it didn’t give him answers. He clicked out of the gallery app, his thumb hovering over her contact name. Until he finally clicked it. 

_“This is Beth, leave a message and I’ll get back to you,”_

“Damn,” he muttered under his breath. It was at this point that he had no idea what to do. No idea what to tell the kids, no idea what to say to Annie and Ruby. No idea what to say to himself. He was still in denial, he didn’t want it to be true, he didn’t want to believe it. He wanted it to be all a bad dream, and he’d wake up any second with Beth next to him. And he’d run his fingers through her hair, run his hand down her side. And when she’d wake up he would kiss her and tell her how much he loves her, hold her close to him until she wrestled out of his grip, and-

_The door opened_

Rio couldn’t get up fast enough as he ran to the front door, being faced with the last person he thought he’d see right now. 

“Hey,” Beth smiled. Rio had a look on his face like he’d just seen a ghost, like _she_ was a ghost. He dropped to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her legs as he quietly sobbed. “What?” she asked, dropping the bag around her shoulder to the ground, crouching down to his level. Rio’s head crashed into her shoulder as he repositioned his arms around her back. Beth rubbed her hand up and down his back, whispering a ‘shh’ sound along with it. “What’s going on?” she asked again. Mick had came out at the sound of the commotion, relief washing over him when he saw her. 

Rio lifted his head up as he brought a hand to cup her cheek. Beth saw the exhaustion in his eyes. “I thought you were dead,” he said.

“What?” 

“There was a plane crash, the same place you were coming from,” he explained, “and you didn’t answer your phone.” Beth took her phone out of her jacket pocket, pressing the home button, but it not turning on. 

“I must’ve never turned it back on when we landed,” she replied, “that’s why you thought I was dead?”

“I thought it was your flight,” Rio told her. 

“There was a crash on the way to the airport,” she started to explain, “we had to take the next flight because we missed the original one.” Suddenly it hit her that if they didn’t miss that flight, she wouldn’t be here right now. Rio’s lip quivered, and she brought him in for a kiss, neither one of them wanting to pull away. He finally let go of her, both of them standing up. 

Beth walked towards the kitchen, but being stopped by Kenny running down the stairs. 

“Mom,” he said, flying into her arms. She confusingly wrapped her arms around her oldest with a puzzled look on her face. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Kenny stepped back as she let go of him.

“I never said goodbye and when I saw the news I thought I’d never see you again,” he told her. Beth ran her fingers through his hair, smiling.

“Lesson learned,” she said. He rolled his eyes, running back up the stairs. Beth walked back over to Rio, who wrapped his arms around her once again, as she nuzzled her face into his chest. 

“I missed you,” she said, “and I’m sorry for not turning my phone on.” 

“You ain’t gotta be sorry,” he told her, kissing the top of her head. “I’m just happy you’re here.” Beth hummed, the vibration against her ear as he talked relaxing her. “I love you.” 

“I love you 3000,” she responded, looking up at him and smiling as Rio brought her in for another kiss. 

And they both agreed on something for once, that they were thankful. He was thankful that she was in his arms, and she was thankful to _be_ in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> not the avengers stan in me coming out w the i love you 3000 but it fits so well!! and the fact that i put beth saying it after complaining to rio saying it to her ugh my mind. anyways i hope you enjoyed and i really hope we get to see what’s going on w this plane crash bts pic!!


End file.
